Blind
by Noan
Summary: Suite à une mission à Ame, le capitaine Anbu Uzumaki Naruto est à cours de chakra et ses poursuivants en profitent... Qui viendra l'aider alors que ses yeux et sa bouche sont gravement brûlés....


**Un nouvelle Os Naruto...**

**Un petit NaruxSasu en attendant la suite de Moto ni... qui est en cours d'écriture.**

**Disclamer: **Bien que je le déplore, rien est à moi.

**Résumé: **[ UA] Suite à une mission à Ame, le capitaine Anbu Uzumaki Naruto est à cours de chakra et ses poursuivants en profitent... Qui viendra l'aider alors que ses yeux et sa bouche sont gravement brûlés....

**Note:** J'ai pris d'amples libertés avec l'histoire original. Nous sommes dans l'univers de Naruto, avec les personnages de Naruto mais l'histoire n'a plus rien à voir...!!

**Rating: **NC-17**  
**

**Paring: **NaruxSasu

**Bêta: **Dod

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture!!  
**

* * *

**Blind :**

-

-

_Merde…._

_-_

Au milieu de nulle part, sûrement à des jours de Konoha et séparé de son équipe par une bande de ninjas renégats, Naruto réfléchissait à toute vitesse malgré la douleur cuisante qui lacérait ses yeux et sa gorge. Caché derrière un arbre et à bout de souffle, l'Anbu faisait le point sur sa situation précaire.

-

Quelques heures plus tôt, son équipe : Lee, Tenten, Sakura et lui s'étaient fait prendre par surprise par près d'une trentaine de ninjas, déterminés à récupérer le rouleau renfermant les termes de l'alliance entre Konoha et Ame. Cette nouvelle alliance faisait de Konoha, Suna et Ame le groupe ninja le plus puissant du monde shinobi et cela soulevait beaucoup d'animosité. Pourtant, Naruto n'avait pas imaginé un tel déploiement de force.

Et pour sauvegarder le précieux rouleau et la vie de ses coéquipiers, il décida, au beau milieu du combat, de focaliser l'attention de l'ennemi sur lui pour laisser le temps aux autres de fuir. Sakura et Tenten avaient d'abord refusé mais Lee leur avait fait entendre raison et pour parfaire le plan de leur capitaine, Lee lui avait envoyé un rouleau factice. Ils l'avaient regardé partir de son côté, poursuivi par la majorité de leurs attaquants.

Sans un regard en arrière, Naruto avait mis autant de distance que possible entre le rouleau et lui. Seulement, il avait sous-estimé ses adversaires et avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter pour les mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire, il s'était fait prendre à revers. L'un d'entre eux avait utilisé un fumigène empoisonné et il s'était fait prendre dedans, comme un débutant.

-

_Merde…_

_-_

La mission, bien que simple à la base, lui avait demandé énormément de chakra pour assurer la protection du nouvel Amekage pendant la signature de traité et il était presque à court.

**Hey gamin ? Ça va ? **

_Je douille !! Tu peux pas faire quelque chose ?_

**Si je te soigne de suite, je ne serais plus en état de t'aider pour te battre.**

_Hum…_

Il était vraiment dans une sale situation. Sans l'aide de Kyûbi, il ne pourrait pas faire face dans cet état. Le fumigène avait brûlé ses yeux, il ne voyait plus rien, et sa gorge, le rendant incapable de parler.

_Est-ce que tu peux juste diminuer la douleur ?_

**Oui. Mais ne force pas…**

_Ok._

Doucement, la douleur reflua et il put enfin réfléchir correctement. Au bruit de respiration qu'il percevait, il ne devait rester que 4 ou 5 adversaires.

Il inspira profondément et signa.

_Kage Bushin no Jutsu._

Seules ses lèvres avaient bougé. Aucun son n'était sorti de sa gorge meurtrie. Il envoya ses clones finir le travail et les dispersa aussitôt, désireux de garder un minimum de chakra pour se soigner. Il se rendit alors compte que ses clones pouvaient voir. Cela pourrait être utile plus tard.

Enfin seul et hors de danger, Naruto fit l'inventaire des dégâts.

Hormis ses yeux et sa gorge, il avait plusieurs entailles dont une profonde au côté qui l'empêchait de bouger normalement.

À nouveau, il se concentra et grâce au senjutsu, prit la mesure de ce qui l'entourait. À quelques kilomètres de sa position, se trouvait une grotte près d'un point d'eau. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

De nouveau il invoqua un clone.

– On va par là-bas.

Naruto désigna le sud à son double d'un geste de la main en direction de la grotte. Son clone l'aida à se redresser et, passant le bras autour de sa taille, à avancer.

À cause de ses blessures et du manque de chakra, le trajet, qui n'aurait dû lui prendre qu'une petite heure tout au plus en temps normal, dura jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Dans un soupir soulagé et douloureux, Naruto s'écroula sur le sol dur et froid de la grotte, en sueur, et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Son clone s'assit à l'entrée et monta la garde.

**-**

À des heures et des heures de là, un shinobi se réveilla en sursautant, couvert de sueur, un seul nom sur ses lèvres pâles.

_Naruto…_

Une peur sournoise contracta son estomac et aussitôt, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, Sasuke se leva. Mû par ce sentiment qu'il connaissait bien, il s'habilla, sortit de chez lui à toute vitesse et prit la direction d'Ame.

Il n'avait jamais réellement compris ce lien étrange qui semblait le relier en permanence à Naruto mais à chaque fois que celui-ci s'était retrouvé dans une sale situation, il l'avait senti.

Et là, c'était grave, il le ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles.

-

Au petit matin, Lee, Tenten et Sakura arrivèrent en vue du village de Konoha. Ils étaient particulièrement crevés mais ils n'avaient plus fait de pause depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés de leur capitaine pour mener à bien leur mission et pouvoir aller à sa rencontre par la suite.

Ils se présentèrent sans attendre au Godaime. Ils ôtèrent tous leurs masques quand ils furent sûrs qu'elle était seule. Sakura lui remit le rouleau. Tsunade n'y porta pas la moindre attention.

– Où est Naruto ?

Les deux filles se regardèrent tandis que Lee s'avançait vers le bureau de sa supérieure.

– On est tombé dans une embuscade et, pour assurer le bon déroulement de la mission, Naruto a joué les appâts. Il a détourné l'attention de l'ennemi avec un faux rouleau et a fui pour nous laisser la route libre.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du Godaime. Voilà ce qui expliquait le soudain départ de l'Uchiha. Il était heureux pour le village que le dernier descendant des Uchiha soit lié à Kyûbi, cela leur avait évité bien des déboires.

Sakura se méprit sur l'expression de son maître, pensant qu'elle maudissait encore et toujours l'impulsivité de son ami. Elle tapa du poing sur la table.

– Il faut envoyer une équipe de toute urgence, Godaime-sama !!!

Tsunade regarda la main sur son bureau avant de lever les yeux sur son ancien élève.

– C'est déjà fait.

Les trois shinobis la regardèrent, interloqués. Comment avait-elle pu savoir avant qu'ils ne rentrent ? Cette fois, elle rit franchement pendant un bon moment avant de se calmer et de leur expliquer.

– Il m'a été rapporté très tôt ce matin que l'Uchiha était porté manquant.

Ce fut Sakura qui réagit le plus tôt en soupirant de soulagement.

– Si c'est Sasuke, il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire…

– Hum. Il nous enverra un corbeau pour nous prévenir de leur position s'il y a besoin.

Toute la tension accumulée depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés de leur capitaine s'évanouit. Sakura avait raison, si c'était Sasuke… L'Uchiha était le shinobi le plus puissant de leur génération après Naruto et, comme tous, ils étaient parfaitement au courant de cet étrange lien qui les unissait. Combien de fois Sakura, en priorité puisque ce fut elle qui le remarqua la première, et les autres avaient vu l'Uchiha arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire pour venir aider son camarade ou pour l'engueuler vertement quand il arrivait un peu tard.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient rassurés pour leur ami, Tsunade vit l'épuisement s'installer au fond de leurs prunelles.

– Je veux votre rapport demain. Fichez-moi le camp maintenant !

Les trois jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier et s'évanouirent dans un nuage de fumée.

Un autre shinobi apparût à la fenêtre.

– Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ?

Tsunade ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers Kakashi.

– Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, non ? C'est bien toi qui les as entraînés dans ce sens-là ?

– Hum…

L'Hokage soupira.

– Le Sandaime savait ce qu'il faisait, Kakashi. Tu as toujours eu confiance en ses choix, alors continue.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Il était déjà parti.

Malgré l'heure, elle ouvrit un tiroir et en tira un dossier en même temps que sa bouteille de saké. C'était sûr, ils avaient tous décidé, y compris le Sandaime, d'avoir sa peau avec cette histoire. Heureusement qu'Itachi, frère aîné de Sasuke et commandant de la police de Konoha depuis la mort de son père, avait pu lui expliquer rationnellement ce lien qui, aux premiers abords, ne semblait pas l'être du tout.

Cela avait fait suite à une nuit comme celle-ci. Naruto avait été envoyé seul en mission d'infiltration et, une nuit, Sasuke avait tout simplement disparu. Elle avait alors envoyé toute une escouade de shinobis à sa poursuite. Aussitôt après, elle avait convoqué Itachi pour avoir des explications sur le comportement suspect de son petit frère. Et Itachi avait ri de sa méprise. Rien que de s'en souvenir, Tsunade en avait froid dans le dos. Oh certes, Itachi était plus que séduisant avec un sourire aux lèvres mais c'était tellement rare que cela avait choqué toutes les personnes présentes. Quand il s'était calmé, il lui avait demandé une discussion en privé, ce qu'il allait lui dévoiler ne regardait personne d'autre que l'Hokage et lui, le chef du clan Uchiha.

Sous les protestations indignées du conseil, elle avait accepté. Il lui annonça alors que seuls les Uchiha, grâce au Sharigan, pouvaient contrôler Kyûbi, ce qui engendrait un lien unique avec le bijû. Plus particulièrement l'un d'entre eux et cela était aléatoire. Le seul membre de la famille reconnu pour son lien avec Kyûbi était Madara Uchiha, le fondateur de leur clan mais depuis, aucun autre n'avait été désigné jusqu'à Sasuke. Elle lui avait alors demandé comment il avait été désigné et Itachi avait eu un petit rictus. Il l'avait compris en l'observant avec le Jinchûriki. Et sa disparition cette nuit était en rapport avec Naruto. Il l'avait entendu hurler le prénom de son ami avant de partir précipitamment.

Tsunade avait été sceptique par rapport à ces étranges aveux mais avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence quand l'Uchiha était rentré au village avec un Naruto amoché par des heures de torture. Il était arrivé juste à temps pour lui éviter la mort.

Et évidemment, le Sandaime était au courant et les avait mis dans la même équipe afin d'amplifier le lien.

Elle avala son verre d'un trait en espérant que l'état de Naruto ne serait pas aussi alarmant que la dernière fois.

-

Il courrait depuis des heures et ce sentiment d'angoisse ne voulait pas diminuer. L'angoisse mais aussi la colère ! Qu'est-ce qu'avait fait cet abruti pour encore se mettre dans une mauvaise situation ??

Sasuke pestait, couvert de sueur et le souffle court, contre les imbéciles impulsifs. Pourtant, il ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée de s'arrêter un moment pour se reprendre. Le souvenir de la dernière fois était trop vif dans sa mémoire et l'idée que cela pouvait être aussi grave l'empêchait de ralentir l'allure. Il devait le retrouver le plus vite possible, coûte que coûte.

-

Naruto se réveilla fiévreux en fin d'après-midi.

_Kyû…_

**Je suis là, gamin.**

_Mal…_

**Je sais. J'ai pu soign****er**** l'entaille la plus importante mais je n'ai pas récupéré assez de chakra pour tout faire. J'ai paré au plus urgent.**

Naruto porta la main à ses yeux.

_Mes yeux…_

**C'est douloureux mais c'est superficiel. La petite aux cheveux roses ou la blonde pourra te soigner ça rapidement. Ta gorge aussi…**

_Hum…_

**Va falloir que je dorme un peu****,**** gamin. Plus vite je récupère, plus vite je te soigne. En attendant, mets de l'eau sur les plaies, ça te fera du bien.**

_Hum…_

Le jeune homme se redressa difficilement. Son clone, toujours à son poste, le rejoignit et l'aida à se lever. En avançant lentement, ils allèrent jusqu'au cours d'eau. Naruto se déshabilla avec précaution et se plongea entièrement dans l'eau fraîche. Il resta aussi longtemps qu'il le put sous l'eau, yeux grands ouverts. Dès qu'il émergea, il but prudemment. Enfin, la douleur reflua un peu ainsi que la fièvre. Un soupir soulagé s'échappa de ses lèvres meurtries.

**Gamin…**

_Hum…_

**On va avoir de la compagnie !**

Naruto se tendit immédiatement.

-

Le soleil entamait sa course vers l'ouest quand Sasuke retrouva enfin la trace de son ami. Dans une petite clairière à plusieurs kilomètres de la route pour Ame, il trouva quatre shinobis inconnus. Sûr d'être sur la bonne route, il examina les alentours. Très vite, il repéra des traces typiques de Rasengan sur plusieurs arbres puis en cherchant un peu mieux parmi les innombrables empreintes sur le sol, il put enfin déterminer la direction que Naruto avait prise. Il fut vite conforté dans son choix en distinguant sur sa route des taches de sang. Il les suivit sur plusieurs kilomètres, à l'opposé de la direction de Konoha.

La nuit s'annonçait quand il le trouva.

Encore sous le couvert des arbres, il s'arrêta en voyant la haute silhouette de son ami émerger de l'eau. Une vague de colère qui promettait d'être retentissante se disputait avec une légère chaleur qui se diffusait tout doucement en lui en regardant les derniers rayons de soleil jouer sur sa peau mâte ruisselante d'eau.

– TEME !!!

En se tournant vers lui, le susnommé poussa un soupir soulagé en reconnaissant la voix de son ami, malgré la colère qu'il y avait perçue. Enfin, il allait pouvoir relâcher le jutsu qui maintenait son clone et se concentrer sur sa guérison.

Ne pouvant pas l'appeler, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et apparut dans un nuage de fumée devant celui qu'il considérait comme l'éternel imbécile heureux. Il fulminait littéralement et s'apprêtait à lui coller son poing dans la tronche afin de lui expliquer ce qu'il pensait de la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Naruto ne lui avait pas sauté dessus en hurlant et pire, son regard était totalement vide.

Aussitôt, l'angoisse revint. La main qui s'était levée pour lui mettre le coup, se posa doucement sur son front en soulevant les mèches blondes humides. Le jeune homme sursauta au contact de la main froide.

Alors c'était ça… Non seulement Naruto était brûlant mais en plus, il ne voyait plus rien.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ce fut le clone qui répondit à sa grande surprise. Il lui raconta les événements jusqu'à ce que le ninja s'endorme la veille. Ce qu'il lui annonça en dernier lui glaça le sang.

– Le fumigène a brûlé ses yeux et sa gorge. Il ne peut plus voir, ni parler et Kyûbi n'a plus assez de chakra pour l'aider.

– Fais-moi voir !!

Terriblement inquiet face à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il obligea Naruto à se baisser un peu pour qu'il puisse examiner ses yeux. Il enclencha le sharigan et regarda. Habitué aux problèmes de vue dans sa famille, il put rapidement se faire une idée. La cornée avait été partiellement brûlée mais, à première vue, rien qui ne soit pas soignable par Sakura ou Tsunade. Il examina ensuite la gorge. Si les yeux ne semblaient pas poser de problème majeur, la gorge, elle, était très atteinte. Il pouvait voir que le dessus de la langue et le début du larynx étaient très endommagés.

Il se mordit la lèvre en regardant autour de lui. Dans l'immédiat, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il connaissait bien quelques plantes qui lui permettraient au moins de mettre un terme à la douleur que ce soit pour les yeux ou la gorge mais la nuit tombait et dans l'obscurité, il ne pouvait pas les trouver. Au moins, son inquiétude avait totalement disparu. Cela prendrait un peu de temps mais Naruto serait bientôt sur pied.

Il allait faire part de ses conclusions au clone de son ami mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

– Tu peux m'entendre ?

Naruto acquiesça de la tête.

– Bien. On va rester là le temps que la fièvre redescende et demain, je verrais quoi faire pour la douleur, ok ?

Naruto acquiesça à nouveau.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, l'Uchiha repéra la grotte.

– On sort de là. Il manquerait plus que tu attrapes froid par-dessus.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire qui se finit en une grimace douloureuse en lui attrapant le bras. L'Uchiwa allait se dégager vivement avant de se souvenir qu'il n'y voyait plus rien et qu'il serait probablement désorienté encore un moment. Il espérait vivement que cela ne durerait pas trop longtemps… L'inquiétude passée, son corps se rappelait à lui et avoir Naruto si près de lui n'était pas bon pour son self-control.

Avec précaution, comme l'avait fait son clone plus tôt, il l'aida à sortir de l'eau et remercia le ciel que son abruti d'ami ne le vit pas à l'instant. Il venait de rougir comme une fillette devant son corps nu.

Pendant un bref moment, il oublia tout autour de lui. Il avait beau vouloir le nier dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, il était attiré. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se permit de le regarder, de vraiment le regarder.

Quand était-il devenu si grand ? Depuis quand le dépassait-il de quelques bons centimètres ? Où avait-il acquis une si large carrure, une telle musculature ?

Son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs d'enfant laissant place à une mâchoire carrée et des yeux plus félins. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs aussi et il était bien incapable de dire quand il avait commencé à les attacher.

Quand avait-il arrêté de le regarder pour juste le voir ?

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. Il avait arrêté le jour où il avait réagi au charisme presque animal de son ami.

Agacé par ce désir, Sasuke secoua la tête pour chasser ses inavouables pensées. Tant bien que mal, il attrapa les vêtements de son ami et l'aida à s'habiller, essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur la peau nue sous ses mains. Tout en se faisant, il finit son examen. Il pouvait voir ça et là les marques encore visibles d'entailles fraîchement guéries dont une profonde sur le côté droit, attestant de ce fait l'impossibilité pour le bijû de le soigner correctement. Il le dirigea ensuite vers la grotte où il l'installa contre le mur. Ses yeux noirs firent le tour de la place et tombèrent sur le sac de son ami. Aussitôt, il fouilla à l'intérieur et y trouva une couverture. C'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait.

– Tu vas t'allonger le temps que j'aille chercher un peu de bois et à manger.

Tout en parlant, il avait entraîné Naruto vers un coin où la pierre était bien plate et l'avait allongé, la tête sur son sac et le corps enveloppé dans la chaude étoffe. Après s'être assuré qu'il était confortablement installé, il invoqua un clone qui, sans attendre un mot de l'original, prit place à l'entrée et commença sa garde.

Hors de la présence trop imposante de Naruto et les pieds dans l'eau pour attraper du poisson, Sasuke put réfléchir froidement à la situation.

Ils étaient à plus d'une journée de Konoha. Le temps qu'il prévienne l'Hokage et que les secours se mettent en route, il faudrait au moins deux voir trois jours. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de monopoliser un médic-nin et plusieurs shinobis uniquement pour eux ? Certes, Naruto était sérieusement blessé mais pas en danger… Et il y avait la fièvre. Ils ne pourraient pas bouger tant qu'elle ne serait pas retombée.

Il soupira. Naruto avait vraiment l'art et la manière de se mettre dans des situations impossibles. Il verrait demain matin.

-

De son côté, Naruto aussi réfléchissait.

_Kyû…_

**Hum…**

_Pourquoi Sasuke est là ?_

Bien sûr, il était content qu'entre tous, ce soit Sasuke qui lui vienne en aide mais…

**La gamine médecin a dû le prévenir.**

_Impossible. Ils n'ont dû arriv__er__ que ce matin et encore s'ils ne se sont pas arrêtés pour se reposer. Sasuke est rapide mais il n'aurait pas pu être là si tôt._

Un long moment de silence suivit avant que Kyûbi ne le brise à nouveau.

**Il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas Naruto.**

À entendre son nom, le jeune homme se tendit. Jamais le bijû ne l'appelait ainsi sauf… sauf quand il était sérieux.

_Quoi ?_

**Je suis lié aux Uchiha. **

_Hein ?_

**Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours accompagné un tengu du nom de Madara Uchiha. Il y a à peine plus d'un siècle, il est tombé follement amoureux d'une jeune humaine avec qui il fonda le clan que tu connais. Les dieux le punirent en lui ôtant son immortalité et quand il est mort, je me suis retrouvé, seul, dans la nature.**

Naruto ne dit rien, écoutant religieusement l'histoire de celui qui, au fil du temps, était devenu plus qu'un allié, presque un ami.

**Quand ton père m'a enfermé en toi, je venais pour me venger de ce que cette femme m'avait pris. Puis, il y a cinq ans, je me suis rendu compte que malgré la mort de mon unique maître, j'étais toujours le compagnon des Uchiha.**

Naruto calcula rapidement. Il y a cinq ans, il en avait 16 et… un souvenir le frappa.

_Le jour où Sasuke s'est retrouvé ici alors que tu essayais de prendre le contrôle de mon corps._

**C'est exact. J'étais déjà conscient de sa présence mais j'ignorais que le lien qui m'avait lié à Madara avait perduré dans sa lignée.**

_Alors tu veux dire…_

**Oui, Sasuke est mon maître et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il est là. Il a sans doute senti ta détresse et il a réagi en conséquence.**

_Tout s'explique…_

Un autre silence s'établit tandis que Naruto méditait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et se posa une question stupide : est-ce que le désir était une conséquence de ce fameux lien ?

**Ne dis pas de bêtise. C'est ton problème. Je n'y suis pour rien. D'ailleurs, tu devrais dormir au lieu de faire des déductions stupides.**

Naruto pouffa de l'indignation de son bijû et suivit son conseil. Quelques instants plus tard, il sombrait dans un sommeil réparateur.

-

Un sourire niais étirait les lèvres de Naruto lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain. Au creux de ses bras se trouvait Sasuke, la tête enfouie dans son cou et un bras au travers de sa poitrine. Malgré que ce fût un simple concours de circonstances, il était bêtement heureux. Pouvoir ainsi serrer l'Uchiha tous les matins de sa vie était son vœu le plus cher. La veille, Sasuke l'avait réveillé pour manger et boire un peu et à l'instant de se coucher, celui-ci s'était aperçu qu'il était parti de Konoha uniquement muni de ses armes. Bien que persuadé d'un refus catégorique, Naruto avait tenté sa chance. En une invite silencieuse, il avait levé la couverture et avait manqué l'arrêt cardiaque quand, sans un mot, Sasuke s'était installé.

Enfin… Le moment de félicité touchait à sa fin : Sasuke s'éveillait. Naruto prit le parti de faire semblant de dormir pour ne pas l'embarrasser et garder intact le souvenir de ce doux réveil. Il eut un mal fou à y parvenir.

Encore dans les limbes du sommeil, Sasuke soupirait de contentement en frottant son nez contre son cou, réveillant un désir chez le blond qu'il risquait de trouver parfaitement inapproprié voir vexant s'il s'en apercevait. Il sembla à Naruto qu'il ronronnait. Heureusement pour lui, la douce torture prit brusquement fin. Sasuke se redressa vivement en étouffant un « Et merde… » qui attrista Naruto plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il l'entendit raviver le feu avant de sortir de la grotte à toute vitesse.

Il se redressa en poussant un gros soupir mélancolique. Si la veille, il avait été heureux de la présence de Sasuke, à l'instant, il n'en était plus vraiment sûr. Ce tête-à-tête improvisé allait devenir de plus en plus difficile à supporter.

Après un petit moment à la limite de la dépression, Naruto décida de se bouger un peu. Il n'aimait pas être inactif et cela s'amplifiait quand il était triste.

Sans faire de gestes brusques, il se leva et, manquant de se casser la figure plusieurs fois, il fit le tour de la grotte. En arrivant à l'entrée, les rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller sa peau. Il resta un moment là, savourant simplement la chaleur de ce début d'été.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fais debout ?

Naruto sursauta. La présence de Sasuke avait ce pouvoir insidieux sur lui. Dès qu'il était avec lui, il abaissait entièrement ses barrières défensives et, systématiquement, il ne sentait pas venir le brun.

Décidé à ne rien laisser voir de son trouble, il sourit en penchant la tête.

– Hum.

Sasuke ne dit rien de plus et Naruto l'entendit déposer plusieurs choses au sol avant de sentir ses mains sur ses joues. Comme la veille, il se laissa examiner sans rien dire, se retenant juste de soupirer de contentement sous les mains pâles. Les gestes de son ami étaient précis et cela ne prit pas longtemps.

– Hum. Ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir évolué depuis hier et tu n'as plus de fièvre.

Sasuke ramassa les objets à leurs pieds et s'éloigna vers le feu.

– Je vais te faire des compresses pour tes yeux et une tisane pour ta gorge. Ça n'arrangera pas les brûlures mais tu n'auras plus mal.

Pour lui signifier son accord, Naruto se dirigea au son de sa voix et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, attendant la suite.

Pris par la préparation de la tisane, Sasuke ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil.

– Tu veux te laver d'abord ?

Naruto acquiesça avec enthousiasme, il se sentait poisseux avec cette nuit passée à suer sang et eau à cause de la fièvre.

Sasuke invoqua un clone qui l'entraîna vers la rivière.

À sa grande honte, Sasuke songea encore qu'il était bien que Naruto ne puisse le voir. Il se sentait terriblement coupable d'avoir de telles pensées mais comment lui expliquer qu'il était extrêmement

gêné de s'être réveillé dans ses bras et que rien que d'y penser, il se sentait rougir. Aussi l'avait-il éloigné afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur sa préparation.

Il n'eut que peu de temps de répit. Naruto et son clone revinrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et quand il dissipa le bunshin, des images du corps nu de Naruto remplirent sa tête. Ses joues se mirent à brûler et il manqua de renverser la tisane qu'il finissait.

– Assis-toi.

Naruto obtempéra sans hésiter et, se souvenant de sa petite exploration du matin, il avança vers son ami et s'installa près du feu. En silence, Sasuke lui mit la tisane entre les mains.

– Bois tout.

Le nez froncé par l'odeur âcre, le jeune homme laissa d'abord la chaleur du breuvage lui envahir la paume des mains et une fois qu'il fut sûr de ne pas se brûler, il exécuta l'ordre de l'Uchiha. Il ne lui sembla pas avoir de changement jusqu'à ce que Kyûbi se manifeste d'une voix ensommeillée.

**Ce gamin a de la ressource. Je vais pouvoir enfin me reposer complètement.**

_Quand pourras-tu commencer les soins ?_

**Dans quelques heures.**

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement. Il se sentait beaucoup trop dépendant de son ami et il n'aimait pas ça.

– Vas te rallonger sur la couverture, je vais te mettre les compresses.

Il obéit aussitôt. Toujours sans faire de geste brusque pour ne pas tomber, Naruto se leva et rejoignit l'endroit où il avait dormi. Il s'allongea doucement et attendit que Sasuke vienne le soigner. Il sursauta légèrement quand la première compresse humide fut posée sur son œil droit. Sasuke ricana mais ne dit rien et posa la seconde.

– Je vais te les laisser pendant deux heures. Les herbes utilisées devraient calmer la brûlure et endiguer la propagation du poison.

L'Uchiha s'éloigna pour retourner près du feu et Naruto finit par s'endormir.

-

Ce fut un bruit métallique suivi d'un cri qui le réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

_C'est quoi ça ?_

**On se bat dehors.**

_QUOI ?? Où est Sasuke ?_

Kyûbi n'eut guère le temps de répondre à son hôte que le jeune homme entrait dans la grotte, haletant. L'odeur du sang agressa immédiatement l'odorat de Naruto qui se releva brusquement et, se dirigeant à la fois au bruit de la respiration trop sèche et à l'odeur âcre, il attrapa Sasuke avant qu'il ne s'écroule à genoux.

– Tu as laissé partir un de tes poursuivants…

_Merde…_

– Il a retrouvé ta trace et ils sont revenus à une quinzaine. Heureusement qu'ils pensaient que tu étais seul et en piteux état…. Ils auraient été plus nombreux…

Une toux violente le coupa et Naruto fronça le nez. L'odeur du sang se faisait plus présente.

_Il perd beaucoup de sang…_

**À en juger par l'odeur, la plaie doit être importante…**

_Merde ! Il faut faire quelque chose !! Dis__-__moi que je peux l'aider !_

Pendant un long moment le renard ne dit rien.

_Kyû ! Je t'en prie !! Il est venu jusqu'ici pour m'aider, je ne peux pas le laisser mourir !!!!_

**C'est possible…**

_Dis-moi ! Vite !!_

**Tu dois mélanger mon chakra au sien… mais je te préviens, tu es toi-même en piteux état, si je le soigne, je ne pourrais pas te soigner correctement et tu risques de perdre tes yeux ou ta voix…**

_Pas grave… Je préfère encore ne plus jamais voir ou parler que d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience !!! Expliques-moi ce que je dois faire._

**Ok… comme tu ne maîtrises aucun jutsu médica****l****, on va devoir faire autrement.**

_Abrè__ge__… L'odeur est de plus en plus forte…_

**Tu vas devoir mélanger mon chakra à ta salive et lécher la plaie…**

Naruto rougit instantanément sous le regard à présent fiévreux de Sasuke.

…_Hein ?_

**Tu m'as bien compris… À la base, je suis un animal et c'est ainsi que c'est le plus efficace et le plus rapide… Après****,**** je peux toujours t'apprendre un ou deux jutsus médicaux mais il risque d'être mort avant que tu ne les maîtrises…**

_Ok._

**Allonges****-****le et trouve la plaie principale, je ferai le reste.**

_Ok._

Malgré les tremblements qui agitaient tous ses membres, Naruto allongea l'Uchiha avec autant de précautions qu'il le put et commença à balader ses doigts sur son corps.

– Na…Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme ne prêta pas attention aux protestations de son ami ni à ses mains qui essayaient de l'empêcher de continuer son exploration.

– Arrête !! Tu me fais… AAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!

Il l'avait trouvé. Juste en frôlant la peau, Naruto détermina le début et la fin de la plaie. Elle lui barrait intégralement le torse, du creux de la hanche droite jusqu'en dessous du téton gauche. Pour ne pas lui faire plus mal, il ne chercha pas à savoir quelle était sa profondeur, laissant au renard le soin de se débrouiller.

**Maintenant, tu concentres mon chakra dans ta bouche. Ne te préoccupes pas de la puissance, je m'en charge.**

Naruto exécuta à la lettre ce que Kyûbi venait de lui dire et dès qu'il sentit la décharge du puissant chakra du bijû sur sa langue, il la posa délicatement sur le début de la plaie.

**Vas-y lentement…**

– Naruto !!!

Le jeune homme attrapa les poignets qui tentaient toujours de l'empêcher de le soigner et les plaqua au sol. Lentement, il commença à lécher la plaie sur toute sa largeur.

**C'est ça, comme ça….**

– Pitié, Naruto !!! Arrêtes ça !!!

Mentalement, il s'excusa auprès de son camarade mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter… Tout doucement, il remonta sur les abdominaux qui se contractaient sous lui, léchant par petits coups, laissant s'infiltrer sa salive mêlée de chakra dans la plaie qui cicatrisait lentement après son passage.

Les cris de Sasuke s'éteignirent quand il le constata.

– Baka….

Les joues rouges de fièvre et de gêne, le brun se détendit alors et se plia à l'étrange méthode de soin du jinchûriki. À présent, il ne se battait plus contre la douleur qui irradiait son corps mais contre les premiers sursauts de plaisir que cette technique particulière lui donnait. Il ne put retenir un petit gémissement quand, arrivé à la fin de la plaie, la langue de Naruto dérapa sur son téton. Mais celui-ci n'y prêta pas attention, obnubilé par l'inquiétude.

_L'odeur est encore forte…_

**Hm…. Celle****-****là était la plus importante mais il doit y en avoir d'autres…**

Se servant de son odorat, Naruto laissa l'odeur métallique le mener à une autre plaie, sur l'épaule droite. Il reprit son manège et la lécha sur toute sa longueur, faisant se coaguler le sang à défaut de la soigner correctement. Il en trouva plusieurs sur les bras, le ventre, les côtes…

S'amusant presque de cette inquiétude qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage du blond, Sasuke finit par les lui montrer lui-même. Il en avait une qui lui barrait la joue gauche… Il attrapa le visage de Naruto et le mena droit vers le sien, se surprenant à hésiter à l'embrasser. Il rougit mais ne fit rien, si ce n'est ce qu'il avait prévu au départ. La langue sur sa joue le fit frissonner. À l'instant, il souhaita que là aussi sa langue dérape et vienne s'échouer sur ses lèvres mais son vœu ne s'exauça pas. Naruto relevait déjà la tête cherchant une autre source à l'odeur de sang. Il le regarda balader son visage à quelques centimètres de sa peau rougie par le sang et le désir, les yeux brillants. Mais il paniqua en le voyant descendre sur ses cuisses où, sur celle de droite, cachée par ses vêtements, une autre blessure relativement profonde lui déchirait l'intérieur de la cuisse, bien trop haut à son goût pour ce type de soin.

– NON !! Naruto !! Ça suffit ! Tu en as déjà assez…

Tout comme depuis le début, Naruto ne l'écouta pas. Il attrapa les deux pans de tissus et tira dessus pour accéder à la blessure.

Sasuke se redressa immédiatement mais ne le repoussa pas assez vite. La langue se posa sur la plaie et, loin de lui faire mal, elle lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir.

Sa voix devint alors un faible murmure, entrecoupée par moment par de faibles soupirs, tandis que ses doigts se crispaient dans la chevelure blonde.

– Je t'en prie… arrête…

Ce fut sûrement le ton de sa voix qui alerta enfin Naruto sur ce qu'il lui faisait subir et qu'il prit conscience du trouble qui l'animait. Quand il eut fini avec la plaie, il se redressa lentement, s'aidant de ses mains pour se retrouver face-à-face avec Sasuke.

Au son de sa respiration saccadée, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage. Ce que lui laissait entendre les faibles soupirs à peine retenus et le rythme de son cœur lui laissait imaginer la peau laiteuse rougie et les yeux noirs brillants.

Kyûbi ricana.

**Je crois que tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Je vais me reposer…**

Naruto l'ignora superbement, trop pris par ce que lui faisait ressentir ses trois derniers sens. Une autre odeur, plus douce, avait supplanté celle du sang, la chaleur de la peau sous ses doigts n'était pas due à la fièvre et il entendait la mélodie du rythme cardiaque s'accélérer doucement.

Un faible soupir où filtra son nom accompagna les deux mains pâles qui se posèrent sur son visage. Lentement, elles l'obligèrent à abaisser sa tête et son cœur s'arrêta net avant de repartir à vive allure en sentant une bouche tremblante sur la sienne. Il se laissa aller à la douceur de cette bouche qui caressait doucement les siennes jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'entrouvre et laisse passer une langue timide qui s'attardait sur la pulpe de sa lèvre inférieure. Un long frisson de plaisir remonta le long de son échine qui s'acheva en un soupir. La langue se fit mutine et passa entre ses lèvres ouvertes pour venir chercher sa consœur. Elle hésita, entre joueuse et timide, touchant du bout sa compagne, envoyant de longs frissons partout dans leurs corps qui se resserraient sans qu'ils n'en aient réellement conscience.

Les mains bougèrent à l'unisson. Les plus pâles glissèrent des joues bronzées jusque dans les cheveux d'or alors que les deux autres venaient se poser sur le bas du dos, cherchant une chaleur qui semblaient leur avoir toujours manqué. Comment avaient-ils pu résister jusque là au désir qui les consumaient plus vite qu'un feu de paille ?

Un grondement sourd, presque animal, se fit entendre dans leurs bouches emmêlées et Sasuke se trouva plaquer au sol, un Naruto haletant au-dessus de lui. Son aura l'écrasait littéralement et il n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il le dévore.

– Naruto….

Ce faible soupir annihila les dernières résistances de Naruto qui se jeta pratiquement sur sa proie. Leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre, à des lieues de la douceur précédente. C'était urgent, brutal, animal et aucun d'eux ne cherchait à contrôler ce qui était en train de se produire.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils se voilaient la face, qu'ils se retenaient pour diverses raisons et là, au milieu de nulle part, aucunes d'elles ne pouvaient les empêcher de continuer. Les vêtements volèrent au hasard et en quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent nus.

Sasuke se gorgeait de cette vision irréelle que son amant lui envoyait. Il lui semblait que toute se puissance irradiait dans chacun de ses gestes, les muscles bandés jouant sous sa peau mate, luisante de sueur. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir voir le désir dans les pupilles azurs mais son expression licencieuse, ses joues rouges, ses sourcils froncés et cette bouche ouverte sur des soupirs muets le rendaient dingue.

Après un instant à reprendre son souffle, le jeune capitaine reprit sa lente torture, léchant, mordant, çà et là, la peau tendre de son amant, se nourrissant des faibles gémissements et de la peau qui tremblait sous sa bouche et sous ses mains. Très vite, celles-ci se trouvèrent sur les fesses pâles, les malaxant avec fièvre tandis que ses lèvres, sa langue se frayaient un chemin sur la carte délicate de son torse, de son ventre.

Il remonta les cuisses blanches sur ses épaules, ouvrant à ses doigts prédateurs les profondeurs du corps sous lui. Il avait passé trop de temps à essayer de restreindre son désir pour l'Uchiha et à présent, dans la fièvre du moment, il ne voulait plus attendre. La sueur qui coulait sur le corps opalin suffit à humidifier ses doigts qui forcèrent le passage sous un grognement rauque de Sasuke qui se mua en un miaulement de plaisir quand Naruto entoura son sexe de ses lèvres.

Avec une douceur qui tranchait avec le tumulte qui l'agitait, le jeune capitaine le prépara à sa venue, trois doigts fouillant à présent ce corps si cher à son cœur alors que sa bouche allait et venait sur le sexe tendu pour le détourner de la douleur.

Un cri plus aigu que les autres lui apprit qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Sans donner le temps à Sasuke de se remettre de ce soudain éclair de désir, Naruto y repassa les doigts, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que, dans un dernier cri venant du fond de son ventre, Sasuke jouisse sur sa langue.

Comme un chat repus après un bol de crème, il se lécha les lèvres avant de remonter jusqu'au visage de son amant. À cet instant, il aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui dire combien il l'aimait, combien il pouvait tenir à lui mais ses lèvres s'ouvraient sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Espérant que Sasuke le regardait et qu'il pourrait lire sur ses lèvres, il le lui dit.

Pendant un temps qui parut s'étirer à l'infini, le blond se demanda s'il avait compris ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Il fut rassuré quand un faible murmure s'éleva près de son oreille.

– Je t'aime aussi…

Sasuke referma ses bras sur les épaules bronzées, fichant ses mains dans les mèches blondes, et ses jambes emprisonnèrent les cuisses puissantes.

– Maintenant… Viens…

Naruto frissonna sous le souffle brûlant et ne se fit pas prier plus. Il lui vola un baiser profond et exigeant avant de s'agenouiller entre ses jambes. Il attira le bas de son corps sur le haut de ses cuisses et, dans un mouvement puissant, s'insinua dans ce corps si convoité, les faisant râler tous les deux de plaisir.

Pendant un bref instant, aucun d'eux ne bougea, la tête de Naruto reposant sur le torse pâle de Sasuke, ses bras enserrant fortement ses reins comme s'il avait peur que ce ne fut qu'un rêve et Sasuke, le corps arqué sur les cuisses de Naruto, cherchait son souffle que la soudaine vague de plaisir venait de lui voler.

Le blond se perdit dans la chaleur voluptueuse de ce corps autour de lui. Plus rien ne semblait exister que cette chair palpitante et ce cœur qui cognait fort contre sa joue. Ce ne fut que lorsque Sasuke geignit qu'il se reprit. Tout en gardant son corps serré contre lui, il recula ses hanches et s'enfonça de nouveau, lentement, savourant chaque seconde.

La passion qui le dévorait suintait sur sa peau et malgré tout, chacun de ses gestes était d'une lenteur insoutenable. Enfermé dans sa tête avec ses propres cris de plaisir, Naruto se repaissait de ceux de Sasuke qui pleurnichait en se tortillant pour en avoir plus, plus vite, plus fort, plus profond… Il grognait en réponse à chaque gémissement, raffermissant sa prise sur le corps dans lequel il se mouvait, marquant la peau blanche de ses doigts, de ses dents. Il ne voulait que jamais ce moment ne finisse, prisonnier volontaire de ce corps opalin pour qui il voulait tout donner.

En lents coups de reins profonds et puissants, il lui fit l'amour pendant de longues minutes, sans jamais se détacher de la chair pâle, attentif à la moindre tonalité dans les plaintes de Sasuke. Il ne pouvait lui dire combien il l'aimait alors il le hurlait avec son corps, l'emmenant doucement vers une brûlante délivrance. Elle vint en un cri muet, brutale et violente, les laissant sans le souffle et le corps brûlant.

-

Quand Sasuke s'éveilla, le ciel était déjà sombre et la température était tombée. Il frissonna et se serra instinctivement dans la chaleur qui irradiait près de lui. Un bras passa alors autour de son torse pour le plaquer contre un autre. L'Uchiha ouvrit alors les yeux et tomba sur la peau bronzée de Naruto. Ses joues le brûlèrent brusquement au souvenir de leur étreinte et de son évanouissement qui avait suivi un orgasme dévastateur. Durant une minute, il se maudit de cette faiblesse puis il essaya de se dégager sans réveiller son compagnon.

Ce fut peine perdue. Dès qu'il eut esquissé un mouvement, le bras autour de ses épaules se resserra sur lui et le visage de Naruto vint se frotter sur le haut de son crâne. Un grondement qu'il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le dissuada de bouger. Il ne se fit pas vraiment prier. L'esprit plein des souvenirs de leur étreinte, Sasuke se blottit tout contre Naruto en murmurant doucement son nom. Il ronronnait presque sous la caresse sur son crâne mais un bruit incongru brisa cet instant de douceur. Un estomac. Un estomac qui avait faim. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'Uchiha alors qu'il redressait la tête pour voir le visage de son compagnon.

– Tu as faim ?

Un rictus désolé lui répondit. Sasuke étira un peu le cou et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever.

– Je vais nous chercher un truc à manger.

En s'habillant, il put constater que ses blessures, y compris les plus importantes, étaient presque entièrement guéries. Pour celle qui lui barrait le torse encore quelques heures plus tôt, il ne restait qu'une trace blanche, légèrement rouge sur le pourtour. Il savait qu'il devait sa guérison au bijû, il avait senti l'étrange chakra quand Naruto avait léché ses plaies. Il avait guéri ses blessures, au dépend des siennes, beaucoup plus graves.

À l'entrée de la grotte, il se retourna et murmura, une note involontaire de tendresse dans la voix.

– Tchhh ! Abruti…

Il sortit sans voir le doux sourire qui s'affichait sur le visage de Naruto.

Quand il revint un peu plus tard, il trouva son compagnon devant un feu ravivé, juste vêtu de son pantalon.

Sasuke soupira :

– Ta fièvre va remonter. Tu devrais te couvrir.

Naruto se tourna vers lui.

– C…ça… Il déglutit. Ça…Va.

Sasuke songea qu'il avait été peut-être un peu vite dans son jugement. Leur échange avait, semble-t-il, aussi accéléré sa guérison. Il soupira, soulagé.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, déposa les quatre poissons qu'il avait pêchés et lui attrapa le menton.

– Ouvres la bouche que je regarde.

Docilement, Naruto ouvrit la bouche, laissant son compagnon faire son inspection. Quand il sentit un doigt sur sa langue, il coupa court à l'examen médical. Il le lécha sur toute sa longueur, arrachant un faible soupir de plaisir à son propriétaire, si tôt suivi par les protestations de celui-ci.

– Arrête de jouer !! On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Tu dois au plus vite rentrer à Konoha pour que Tsunade-sama te soigne !!

Loin d'être impressionné, Naruto attrapa la nuque de Sasuke et fit taire ses récriminations sous ses lèvres. Il lui dévora la bouche et ses mains vinrent attraper ses hanches pour l'amener contre lui et le faire asseoir sur ses hanches. Sasuke ne put résister longtemps à l'étreinte et se laissa aller contre le corps puissant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sasuke se redressait un peu essoufflé pour faire griller les poissons. Naruto restait allongé près du feu, écoutant chaque bruit que faisait son amant. Quand il eut terminé, Sasuke lui tendit un poisson et s'en prit un qu'ils mangèrent en silence.

– Et tes yeux ?

– Tou…jours… rien.

– Hum.

Après une minute de silence, Sasuke reprit.

– On passe la nuit ici et on repart demain. Si on se débrouille bien, on devrait être à Konoha dans la nuit.

Sa gorge encore un peu fragile, Naruto ne força pas et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Sasuke l'observa un long moment sans rien dire, regardant les flammes jouer sur la peau mâte de son compagnon, ajoutant une ombre envoûtante à ses yeux vides. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait tendu la main vers lui et avant qu'il ne le touche, Naruto avait attrapé sa main et la porta doucement à ses lèvres. Il y posa un chaste baiser et se leva l'entraînant avec lui.

– Naruto ?

Même si le jeune homme ne dit rien, Sasuke eut vite sa réponse quand il se retrouva allongé sur la couverture de Naruto. À première vue, le jinchûriki avait encore faim et vue l'expression qu'il affichait, elle était de loup. Le jeune Uchiha sourit et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Naruto.

-

Comme prévu la veille, au petit matin, ils prirent la direction de Konoha. Étant donné la cécité de Naruto, ils évoluèrent au sol et Sasuke, contrairement à d'habitude, faisait un maximum de bruit pour que son compagnon puisse le suivre sans problème.

Le retour fut ponctué de deux arrêts pour les repas, un peu plus longs que prévu à l'initial. Sasuke se plia sans mal à la passion dévorante de son compagnon. Aussi arrivèrent-ils à Konoha aux premières heures du matin.

Naruto était exténué mais Sasuke, en punition, après tout c'était entièrement sa faute, le laissa se débrouiller jusqu'au palais de l'Hokage. Il ne put y arriver. Au bas de l'escalier, il s'écroula, épuisé. Sasuke soupira et l'attrapa dans ses bras pour le monter jusqu'au bureau.

Tout aussi crevé, il ne prit même pas le temps de frapper à la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied, s'attirant les prémices d'une engueulade de la part de l'Hokage qui se fanât en voyant son petit protégé inconscient. Elle soupira elle aussi. Vraiment, ce gamin aurait un jour sa peau. Elle se leva et alla jusqu'au canapé où Sasuke avait jeté son fardeau.

– Alors ?

– Il a les yeux et la gorge brûlés, sûrement par un gaz empoisonné. J'ai pu enrayer la progression et Kyûbi a commencé à guérir sa gorge.

– Bien.

Elle claqua des doigts et deux shinobis apparurent à la porte.

– Amenez-le à l'hôpital.

Les deux ninjas sortirent et revinrent rapidement avec un brancard. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke.

– Vas avec lui, je te ferais subir un check-up aussi.

L'Uchiha ne se fit pas prier. Il se sentait complètement vidé et un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-

Quelques jours plus tard, Sasuke retourna à l'hôpital chercher Naruto, enfin autorisé à sortir. Sa gorge avait pu être soignée mais pour ses yeux, Tsunade avait été claire, selon ce que pouvait faire Kyûbi, elle verrait.

Pour le moment le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle de son bijû. L'épreuve avait été telle qu'il lui fallait, à lui aussi, un minimum de repos. Il promit donc à la medic-nin que dès qu'il aurait de ses nouvelles, il la préviendrait. Jusque-là, il avait été confié à Sasuke, lui-même au repos forcé.

Cela avait beaucoup amusé son frère qui observait les deux amis depuis des années maintenant et de les avoir tous les deux sous son toit était promesse de situations pour le moins intéressantes. Et il avait parfaitement raison. Entendre la nuit Naruto ou Sasuke, traverser la maison en catimini pour rejoindre l'autre ou essayer de les surprendre en train de s'embrasser étaient des petits exercices qui égaillaient sa journée.

-

Une semaine plus tard, Kyûbi se manifesta à nouveau.

Sasuke était parti pour une petite mission de 48 heures et Naruto, lui, était resté sous la coupelle du clan Uchiha en attendant. Il était tranquillement allongé sur la terrasse, profitant de l'agréable soleil qui réchauffait sa peau quand le bijû sortit de son mutisme.

**Ça faisait longtemps que ****je n'****avais pas ****eu**** besoin de ****tant**** dormir pour récupérer.**

Naruto sursauta.

**Eh ben gamin, tu m'as déjà oublié ?**

_Bien sûr que nous, tu m'as juste pris par surprise._

Le bijû ricana.

**Bon, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de tes yeux.**

_Heu… Je reverrais ?_

**Je sais pas. Il va sûrement me falloir l'aide de la medic-nin.**

_Tsunade ?_

**Hum. Je vais pouvoir insuffler assez de chakra pour guérir les dommages ****dus**** aux blessures mais il va falloir qu'elle le modèle. **

_Ok. Je vais aller la voir._

Naruto se leva et partit à le recherche de quelqu'un pour le mener jusqu'au Palais de l'Hokage. Il tomba sur Shisui, le cousin de Sasuke qui accepta.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il était face à Tsunade et il lui répéta ce que Kyûbi avait dit un peu plus tôt. Elle le regardait sérieusement, le front légèrement plissé.

– Tu te rends compte que tu devras être conscient pour que je puisse opérer ? Il faudra que tu me dises au fur et à mesure ce que Kyûbi te dira.

Naruto acquiesça sans rien dire, d'un simple mouvement de tête.

– Bien… Est-il prêt ?

**Je suis prêt.**

– Il est prêt.

– Ok. On va à l'hôpital alors.

Suivant l'Hokage, Naruto sortit et fut arrêter un peu plus loin par Shisui qui posa une main sur son épaule.

– Je préviens Sasuke dès qu'il rentre.

– Merci.

L'Uchiha le regarda s'éloigner le dos bien droit vers une douleur presque insupportable. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce gamin méritait le respect.

-

Sasuke rentra le lendemain et vint faire son rapport à son frère qui lui annonça que Naruto était de retour à l'hôpital pour ses yeux. Il ne prit donc le temps que d'une douche avant de s'y rendre. Il fut accueilli par Sakura.

– Où est-il ?

– En soins intensifs. L'opération a été une véritable épreuve et Tsunade-sama l'a plongé dans un coma artificiel.

– Comment ça ?

– Ça s'est fait à vif.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille.

– Je… J'ai assisté Tsunade-sama et… Oh mon Dieu !! Ses cris… Il hurlait tout en donnant à Tsunade-sama les instructions de Kyûbi…

Sa voix se brisa et elle cacha son visage entre ses mains. Elle finit par se calmer et quand elle reposa son regard sur Sasuke, elle recula. L'aura de colère et de désespoir qui émanait du jeune homme l'avait surprise.

– Sa…Sasuke ?

– Mène-moi jusqu'à lui, s'il te plaît.

Elle se mordit la lèvre puis regarda autour d'elle avant de brusquement lui prendre la main et de se mettre à courir dans les couloirs.

– Si quelqu'un te trouve à son chevet, je te préviens, j'y suis pour rien.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'arrêta devant une porte.

– Il est là.

Puis elle le laissa. Il était hors de question qu'elle voit son ami avant qu'il ne soit réveillé.

Sasuke inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte. Il était là, allongé sur le lit, un bandage sur les yeux, semblant dormir. Il n'avait qu'une envie : lui hurler dessus pour qu'il se réveille et lui dise que tout allait bien mais il avait un minimum de contrôle sur lui-même, même si Naruto avait l'art et la manière de le faire voler en éclat. Il entra plus en avant dans la pièce et attrapa une chaise qui traînait contre le mur. Il la plaça à côté du lit et s'y assit en prenant la main de Naruto dans la sienne.

-

Quelques heures plus tard, Tsunade entra dans la chambre et constata, amusée, la présence d'un Sasuke endormi, la tête sur le bord du lit. Itachi l'avait prévenu de son retour et elle savait parfaitement qu'elle le trouverait là. Naruto avait hurlé tellement de fois son nom qu'elle savait que quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation.

Elle fit attention de ne pas le réveiller et ausculta rapidement son jeune protégé. En quelques secondes, elle put déterminer qu'il n'y avait plus de pics de douleur et qu'elle pouvait, sans crainte, le sortir du coma. Elle retira la perfusion qui lui injectait à intervalles réguliers le sédatif qui le maintenait dans le coma. Dans quelques heures, il se réveillerait. Juste après, elle retira le bandage et constata, soulagée, que la cicatrisation était presque terminée. Kyûbi et elle avaient fait du bon travail et si tout se passait bien, il verrait de nouveau en se réveillant. Avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre, elle ouvrit le placard et en sortit une couverture qu'elle posa sur le jeune Uchiha.

-

Au milieu de la nuit, des paupières papillonnèrent et d'immenses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent au monde. Si, tout d'abord, ils ne virent pas grand-chose, dès qu'ils furent habitués à l'obscurité, certains contours apparurent. D'abord flous, puis plus distinctement et un soupir de soulagement s'éleva dans la chambre.

Naruto était heureux. La douleur de l'opération n'avait pas été vaine, il pouvait voir à nouveau. Il essaya alors de se redresser, histoire de voir où il était mais un poids sur son côté droit l'en empêcha. Il tourna la tête et un sourire étira ses lèvres en découvrant les courtes mèches brunes de son compagnon. Tout doucement, il retira sa main et commença à les caresser tendrement. Un geignement répondit à son geste et la tête bougea peu après. Naruto regarda avec tendresse le visage du brun se dévoiler et les yeux noirs papillonner. Soudain, l'Uchiha sursauta.

– Naruto ?

Celui-ci lui sourit et le brun, sans crier gare, se jeta à son cou et se serra fort contre lui.

– Tu as vu Sakura, non ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais Naruto sentit sa tête bouger de haut en bas contre son cou. Ça lui paraissait étrange d'avoir ainsi Sasuke dans ses bras, apeuré. C'était ça, il avait eu peur, pour lui, et maintenant, il l'enserrait de toutes ses forces comme s'il craignait qu'il s'échappe.

Et si Naruto l'avait senti l'aimer, le voir était différent. Jusque là, il n'avait fait qu'imaginer les yeux noirs débordant d'amour et d'entrevoir ce sentiment dans ces deux lacs d'encre l'avait profondément remué. Du bout des doigts, il caressa sa nuque et la naissance de ses cheveux, le faisant soupirer sous le tendre toucher.

– Sasuke…

Le jeune homme se redressa et ancra son regard dans le sien. Ils s'observèrent longuement avant que Sasuke ne lâche une exclamation.

– Tu vois ?

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Naruto alors qu'il lui prenait les lèvres sans rien dire. Sasuke n'hésita pas et répondit avec une ardeur qu'il n'avait encore jamais montré. Occupé par la langue qui lui arrachait d'innombrables frissons, il fit pas attention aux mouvements de Naruto. Un moment plus tard, il était sur les genoux de son compagnon et celui-ci s'était bientôt débarrassé du haut de son kimono.

Malgré son souffle court et ses yeux brillants de désir, Sasuke réussit à murmurer une faible protestation.

– Tu… viens de… te réveiller… On ne…

Naruto le coupa en l'embrassant profondément ce qui laissa l'Uchiha pantelant et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

– Deux semaines que je t'imagine tremblant sous mes mains, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé la vue, je veux te voir te pâmer sous moi.

Sasuke ne sut pas exactement ce qui le retint de frapper son abruti de compagnon, peut-être ses yeux bouillonnant de désir, mais ses mains, au lieu de faire mal, vinrent se ficher dans la chevelure blonde pour attirer le visage de son blond vers le sien.

-

Au matin, quand Tsunade vint s'assurer que tout allait bien, elle manqua de s'étouffer en trouvant Naruto parfaitement éveillé, un brun nu tout contre lui, juste couvert du drap blanc réglementaire de l'hôpital. Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un magnifique sourire qui informa Tsunade que l'opération avait été une parfaite réussite. Agacée, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle revenait dans une heure et que d'ici là, ils devaient être tous les deux présentables.

Naruto le réveilla en lui faisant l'amour, tout simplement et quand il eut finit, il lui annonça que Tsunade arrivait bientôt. Il prit un coup sur la tête pour lui remettre les idées en place et Sasuke se leva pour les essuyer sommairement avec une serviette qui traînait là. Dans son dos, Naruto eut un rictus pervers en voyant ses cuisses maculées de semence. Il lui tardait déjà de sortir.

L'Hokage passa quelques minutes seulement après qu'ils fussent enfin présentables, ce qui occasionna un regard noir de la part de Sasuke à Naruto. Elle lui annonça qu'il pouvait dégager le plancher et qu'il lui ferait plaisir s'il n'avait plus besoin de revenir.

-

Le soir même, enfin seuls après avoir vu tous leurs amis défiler les uns après les autres pour prendre des nouvelles du jinchûriki et après s'être débarrassé d'Itachi qui furetait dans le coin, ils profitèrent d'un moment tranquille sur la terrasse. Sasuke était assis contre un des piliers et Naruto avait la tête posée sur ses cuisses.

– Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille, ok ?

– Désolé, j'étais juste pressé et…

– Ça va ? Je voulais juste dire…

– Je sais.

Naruto se redressa et posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

– Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il doucement, entre deux baisers.

Il eut le plaisir de voir Sasuke rougir un peu et détourner le regard.

– Hum… Moi aussi.

Naruto ricana, heureux.

Soudain, la porte glissa et un Itachi suivi par une Sakura et bon nombre de leurs amis s'écroulèrent sur le sol en bois de la terrasse, morts de rire.

Sasuke se leva brutalement, faisant tomber Naruto qui se tenait sur lui, au passage.

– Aniki !!!

-

Fin.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu!!**

**A bientôt,**

**Kisu**

**Noan  
**


End file.
